Edward's POV of Life of The Half-breed Princess
by twilightjainalious
Summary: Who was she?What was she?I longed for her?Was she my soulmate? {Edward's POV. Bella's POV in the other one.} {Sequel soon after story finished.}
1. New Girl

_**Chapter 1:New Girl**_

I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was born in 1901 but turned into a 'Cullen' or vampire in 1918 so now I'm forever seventeen years 'family' consists of three couples and a single me as I have not found my soulmate. Alice and Jasper are one,Rosalie and Emmett are one,Esme and Carlisle are one and I'm half? Alice can see the future,Jasper can feel and control your feelings and I can read your mind.

Tomorrow was yet another day for Esme, a day to clean the Carlisle,a work day at the hospital and for the rest of us,a school day.

"Jazzy!Edward!Emmett!Rose!"Alice shouted.I placed my headphones on the couch before heading down.

"What is it now?"I asked Alice.'There's a new girl in school!Eddie!' she thought. "Alice!Quit calling me Eddie!"

"Someone care to share?" Emmett snapped.I than told them and they responded with a 'Oh' except for Rosalie.

"What's so important?It's just a human."Rosalie hissed. 'Yeah,what's so important?We are always around humans so what is so different about this one?' I wondered.

"I can't see her in my visions and with her around,I can't see our futures at all plus you might not be able to hear her so that means we are vulnerable.I heard people talking about her so I checked but could not see her,seems to be Bella Swan," Alice replied,unknowingly answering everyone's questions that they were thinking.

"We have to be together at all times." I said,breaking the silence.

"But Edward,you're alone in Biology,Calculus,Trignometry,Goverment and English!"Jasper said.

"I'll be fine,don't worry about it. Go get ready,hunting in an hour." I said to all of them before going up to my bedroom.


	2. Who or What are you?

_**Chapter 2: Who or What are you?**_

It was the day the new girl will be in the school as a Junior like Alice and me.

'What do you think she's like,Edward?Like any other ordinary human?She seems different...I can't see her or us!Argh!'Alice silently complained to me.

"I don't know,but just be careful." I said knowing they would all hear even though I was in a different vehicle.

When we had reached the school gates,I heard some thoughts about her like 'She's hot. Never seen her around before,she must be Bella Swan.' There were more and more 'comments' about her.I scanned through all thoughts in the school but could not find hers.'Alice must be right.' I thought.

The hours flew by really quickly and it was lunch.I could smell a distinct intoxicating smell all over school but could not find the owner of it.I've been hearing a strange heartbeat almost like a hummingbird.I made a conclusion that both the owner of the smell and heartbeat was the same exact one.I walked to the lunchroom,each step I took made the heartbeat more clearer and it also made the smell even more intoxicating.I had told the others to enter before me as I had to help my teacher do something.

As I entered,I heard an angel-like voice ask,"Who are they?" and Jessica replied,"The Cullens and The Hales, moved down around two years ago. They were adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. The pixie-like one is Alice Cullen and she's with Jasper Hale,the blond one who looks like his in pain. Behind them is Rosalie Hale she's makes other girls here so envious and jealous and she's with Emmett Cullen, the big one."

Then the same angel-like voice asked again as I sat at the usual seat and Jessica once again replied,"That's Edward Cullen. Every girl in here dreams to be with him but no one is good enough for him,he just rejects,rejects and rejects!"

I looked at the girl,Bella Swan,when she stared at was very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and then a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were a little out of proportion,a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and more straight than they were arched. She was about five foot four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular.I tried to read her mind but could not. 'Dude,control your emotions!'Jasper warned me. I then thought 'Why?Why can't I read her mind?!Thank god Jasper is calming me down...'

Immediately after I thought about that,she stood up and that moment,all I could think was 'No!Is she alright?!' but Jessica was shouting,"Bella!Bella!This is the second time!Are you okay?"and that made her wake up.

Bella then sat up and said,"Yeah,just feeling a little sick. I need a breather can you help me put the tray back?" Jessica replied with a noticing the crowd around her,she reassured everyone and it was very fast,as if Jasper was helping her. I shot Jasper the 'Did you do it?' glance but he mentally said,'No.I did not.' That puzzled me even ran out of the lunchroom as quickly as she could.

_~~~TIME SKIP~~~_

I waited for my 'siblings' to finish their lessons.I could not stop thinking of what had happened during biology.

_Flashback..._

_Bella reassured him as she walked unwillingly to her new seat which was near the window in the middle row. As she sat,I immediately covered my nose as I felt like drinking her blood.'She could be my singer,shit!'_

_"Are you okay? You look sick..." She whispered but I just nodded back in response while I sat at the edge of the table clenching my fist.I kept staring at her.'I longed for her?'I thought,'That's not right...' Suddenly,Bella shouted,"No!",Everyone immediately stared at her even me._

_"Are you okay? Bella?" my teacher asked her with a worried look in his eyes._

_"Can I...Go home? I feel a little sick." she requested. He nodded and started to pack her got up and walked towards the main door._

"Edward!We were so worried!I could not see your future!She was in your class wasn't she?"Alice shouted.

"One,don't worry about it and yes she was in my class." I said and we all entered their vehicles and we drove home.

After ten minutes we arrived home,as we walked to the front door after parking our vehicles,I smelled and heard the now familiar smell and heartbeat.I then noticed a girl in a pink and white polka dotted tank top and skinny ,I shouted,"Who are you,and what are you doing here?!" She turned and stared at us in in front of our house was the new girl,Bella. "Bella Swan? What are You doing here?" I said.

She looked angrily before turning around about to open or knock the door when Carlisle opened the door and shouted"Son! Watch your manners! She's here for important reasons!"

'Her Grandfather is not in a good condition so be quiet."Carlisle explained.

"Good Afternoon,Dr Cullen, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused but can I see my parents?" He nodded and led Bella into the living room.

"Hi Bells." Her dad said sadly.

"Dad...Mum...I know something's wrong so tell me."

He then replied," Your grandfather is very sick. He can only live for two days before he...Bells, stop knew this was coming,stay strong." I then shot a 'Do it" glance a Jasper when suddenly he said mentally,'She's too upset.I can't control her.'

"Hi,Bella. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Esme asked.

"Good Afternoon, can my parents stay for dinner while I go get something..."

Her parents stared at her and Mrs Cullen replied," Sure,you be careful,Edward can you follow Bella?"

I was about to say a 'Yes.' When she shouted,"No! Sorry,I mean I'm fine." then she headed towards the forest while we stared at her in confusion.

_~~~Time Skip of 5 min~~~_

Esme made boiled potatoes for Bella's parents but Renee cut her finger with the foil and Jasper overeacted to the sight and smell of was currently bandaging her arm when suddenly," What happened?!"We all stared at the direction of the shout and it was Bella.

"Bella!He tried to bite me!" Renee whimpered.

"How dare you?! How can they control the thirst except you!" She shouted as we all looked at her wide-eyed once again.

" What...How...Did you know...What we are,when we have only met you for one day?" Carlisle stuttered whereas she glared and hissed at him before seeing her dad.

She stared in her parents eyes and said,"You will forget the attack forever and you will fall asleep when you reach the car." At the simple words of what she had just said,they got up and headed towards the car."Good bye and we are taking our leave."She turned heading towards the door.

I immediately grabbed her arm and said,"What or Who Are You?"

She replied after getting her arm free from my grasp,"SOMEONE YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH!" She then continued walking to the door and ran to the car before starting the engine before driving home.

"What in the world just happened?"Everyone including me asked,all at the same time.

A/N:

_I'm going for a trip to Australia in 26th May-Singapore date.I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you have Instagram ,please check mine which is __**twilightjainalious**__ .Love you guys!_ **_ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD!_**


	3. Confusion

_Previously on __Edward's POV on Life Of The Half-breed Princess..._

_She replied after getting her arm free from my grasp,"SOMEONE YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH!" She then continued walking to the door and ran to the car before starting the engine before driving home._

_"What in the world just happened?"Everyone including me asked,all at the same time._

**_Chapter 3:Confusion_**

Everyone stood where they were,thinking about the chain of events that had just occurred. "We have to find out who she really is...No,what she really is..."I said,breaking the silence."Carlisle,"I continued,"Would you know anything about a vampire-like,has abilities like us,still breathing and still has a heartbeat creature?"

"No...Maybe...There might be something in the books,I'll go check...Esme?"He said,looking at his wife,before disappearing to his room alongside with his wife.

"Shall we check on the internet?There might be some info on this."I said to the others.

"And remind me why we have to check on this girl?" Rosalie angrily said with a hiss.

"She might be a danger to us,who knows what she can do?" I replied.'Fine,I'm only doing this because of the family only.' she thought.

"Jazzy,let's go to our room and search now."Alice said.

"Okay sweetheart."He replied before they disappeared into their and Emmett went to theirs after that.I then immediately went to my room.

'I can't stop think about Bella...Why?I feel so protective of her...'There were many other questions running through my mind.

**_~~~Time skip~~~_**

It has been two days since that could not find any info about who she was or what she was.I did not get to see Bella,only through Alice's parents had to quit their job to look after around a week later, she got a job as a lawyer.I mean she is like what?Sixteen or seventeen?And she's already working for her her parents are crazy or she forced them to ,I've been very protective of her for some reason but since I could not go and see her,I've been texting ,she's trying to avoid us,I saw her reading it except not replying back.

Here we are,in the carpark again except this time,a familiar car came into the carpark.''She came.I wonder why she was acting weird that first day,best not talk to her.'And I instantly knew that she came back to came out her car and walked into the I heard Jessica asked,"Bella!Are you okay?"

"Oh,yeah much better just a cold.I was dizzy and lightheaded,a clear sign that I was sick. Pass that around so that I don't have to explain again and again and I don't feel like talking to anyone so please don't disturb me."Her angel-like voice rang through my perfect ears.

The hours flew by in a blink of an eye and it was finally lunch.I walked with the others into the lunchroom.I then noticed someone sitting alone at a table and she immediately went getting our 'food',I walked towards the table which was occupied by the girl.

"Hello." I said,realising that it was Bella. "Hi,"I said again,"May we seat here with you?"

"Yeah,you may but not with me.I'm was just about to leave." She said before standing up.I immediately,involuntarily,grabbed her arm."Let go of me!" she shouted as loud as she could,ignoring the fact that everyone was looking,but I,for some reason,did not let go instead I held it even tighter.

All of a sudden,I felt a shock go through my hand,just like how Irina from the Denali Coven could radiate her electricity all over her body to protect herself."Ow,"I whimpered and realised how could she have done that."How did you do that?" She did not respond instead she walked to the counter and placed her tray before going to class.I looked at everyone before they immediately looked away.

"What in the world just happened? How could she do that?I mean,she's not even Irina."I asked but they shooked their head in confusion.

_**~~~Time Skip~~~**_

It was the last bell.I walked to the carpark and saw Bella about to enter her car.I then involuntarily grabbed her hand preventing her from entering the to fast,I kissed was like love at first first kiss that sparks everything.'Oh my god! Edward stop!' Alice shouted with urgency in her mind before saying,"Emmett,Jazzy get him now!" I opened my eyes to see that for some reason they could not get to humans in the carpark were all on the floor as they had fainted.

Bella then pulled away from me and slapped me without even hurting her hand before shouting,"Edward Cullen,leave me alone and that includes all of you!" Suddenly,I felt were licking on my skin,burning was near to the point like Jane's power and she was from the Volturi.

"Please stop!" Alice sobbed.

The 'fire' immediately stopped and her angel-like voice said,"I...I'm sorry...Here this will help..." I managed to get up,however could not go closer to her."They won't remember anything...Please...Just...Leave me alone."she said before entering her car to drive off. I felt kind of hurt from her words.

I looked at the others and said,"Let's go home and discuss about this issue."I entered my car,thinking about the chain of events that had just happened...

_A/N : Hey guys! It's me again!Check my Instagram, twilightjainalious. ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD!_


	4. My Love

_**Chapter 4:My Love**_

"What has called upon this meeting?"Carlisle asked,while his arms around Esme's waist.

"The whole school fainted and they cannot remember or could not see what had happened..."I said,answering his question.

"I'm sure there's more to this?"He asked once more.

"Bella had made them faint and even used another power to make Edward in pain,almost like Jane Volturi's power."Alice replied.

"And she had another power almost like a physical shield that stop us from getting to Edward."Jasper continued.

"Interesting..."Carlisle mumbled.

"But you should have seen how she looked when she had realised that she was hurting looked hurt with a hint of regret in her eyes!"Emmett laughed,earning a smack on the head by Rose.

"Did you feel anything from her Jasper?"Carlisle asked,taking note of what he had just said.

"Regret,hurt,wonder and love...Alice,tell them what you saw."Jasper replied nudging her in the hips afterwards.

"I saw her with Edward. It will happen in a few days time.I have a very strong feeling that you guys are suppose to be soulmates."Alice said,I winced at what she said 'Together?I do feel pulled to her in a way...'I thought before Esme broke my thoughts by beamed with happiness thinking 'Yes!My son can finally be with someone!'.

_~Time Skip~_

Five days since we last talked to her.I missed her sweet angel-liked voice and beautiful face.I must really be in ,the others has been trying to get her to talk to us but she just runs to the opposite direction. It was finally weekend and I needed to be alone in my personal spot.I ran through the forest but stopped at my tracks as I neared it. I sat in the middle of it and,thanks to my strong sense of smell,I could smell all of the blue mirror delphiniums and chicories.

"Wow,it is real." someone exclaimed with a angle-like voice,causing my head to turn around to see the girl I knew that I loved.

"Bella...How...Why are you here?Don't you know that it is dangerous being in this forest?" I said causing us to catch each others' gaze.

"Ummm...Sorry."She said breaking the connection before continuing angrily,"I can go wherever I want,it is my life and why do you even bother?What about you?You are also in the dangerous forest as well!"

"Bella would you follow me to the house?Everyone likes to hear more about you and they all like you."I asked hopeful but it came out as a sad and moody tone.

"No,because of what Jasper did made me realize what you guys were and for the sake of my parent's safety."She said,while I remembered what had happen then she stepped back,causing her to fall.

"Bella!"I shouted,before reaching for her in time before she had reached the floor,without thinking."Are you okay love?"

"Let go of me!"She said staggering backwards while my arms around her causing us to both fall and I was at the bottom while she was on the top."I'm so sorry."She said trying to stand but before I could think,I grabbed her back and before I knew it,my cold lips were on her warm was. The kiss was so nice that she had moaned and so did I while my tongue begged for entrance but she pushed me.

"Bella..."I murmured in a voice so pained.

"I'm sorry,I...I...I'm not good for...Yo-"She stammered but I interrupted her.

"Bella,don't say that you aren't when you are.I love you and I know you do too so please don't...We are meant to be even the others have seen how I've look at you and how I've been reacting and they too feel that we are meant to be...But I want to know more about you tell me please?"

"Edward...Fine,I'll go to the house with you and I'll tell you and them about my story."She sighed in defeat,"But first lets get up?"She giggled while I laughed back and her giggle...Was one of my favorites sounds in the world.

She got up and reached out for my hand to help me but I grabbed it before pulling her closer to put my arm around my waist."Cheeky,aren't you?"She chuckled once more before I took her hand in mine before we walked towards the house.'I love her.I have finally found my soul one and only love. This is no longer is ours."I thought.

_A/N : Hey guys! It's me again!Check my Instagram, twilightjainalious. Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others!The next chapter is going to be on the gathering! Check out Bella's POV in my other story too! Please review so that I know how to improve! ONCE A TWIHARD! ALWAYS A TWIHARD!_


End file.
